


Always

by agentrromanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentrromanoff/pseuds/agentrromanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Ward family Christmas Eve dinner! Skye and Grant have the team over for the holidays, while Lance finds out Bobbi is keeping something from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillyrosenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters in this story.
> 
> AU: No specific time period. 
> 
> Written for the Agents of SHIELD Holiday Exchange.
> 
> I hope you like it! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)

The stack of mail landed on the counter with a thump. Lance shuffled through the papers, stopping when he saw a card with the Ward family on the front. It was a simple picture, which is how Skye wanted it, with her and Grant sitting on the ground with their baby girl Daisy between them. Lance smiled to himself, flipping it over and reading what it said.

 

 

> _You have been invited to the Ward family’s Christmas Eve dinner! It’s on December 24th, at 6:00 p.m. Just text Skye or Grant to let them know if you can make it!_
> 
> _We hope to see you there!_
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Skye, Grant, and Daisy_

He grinned, thinking of how formal Skye made it sound, when it was just going to be the team there. He set the card against the fridge and put a magnet over it to secure its position. He knew Bobbi would see it later when she grabbed a beer from the fridge.

xxxxx

“Grant!”

He sighed and slumped his shoulders down. Walking into the living room, he saw that Skye was still decorating the house for their dinner in two days.

“Yes honey?” He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. She had been decorating for almost three days now, and he was beginning to think it would never end.

“Come hold this up while I secure it.” He walked over to where she was standing and did as she said.

“Don’t you think we have enough decorations out by now? The house looks great.” He suggested.

“I know babe, I’m sorry I’ve been so crazy about this. I just want it to be perfect.” She leaned down from the ladder she was standing on and kissed him softly. “Now, can you go check on Daisy for me? I think it’s about time to change her diaper.”

“Of course.” He smiled gently and left the room.

xxxxx

Grant was holding Daisy in his arms, rocking her back and forth, when he heard a knock on the door.

“Honey, someone’s at the door!” He shouted from the nursery. He glanced out into the hallway and saw Skye rushing to the front door of their home. He followed her.

“Coulson, May. Come on in!” Skye held the door open as their friends walked in and slid their shoes off. She smiled. “You guys are the first here.”

“The house looks great.” Coulson commented, giving Skye a hug.

“And smells great.” May added, hugging her as well. A moment later Grant appeared in the foyer, still holding Daisy.

“Hey guys.” He smiled as Coulson and May both gravitated towards the little human he had wrapped up in his arms.

“How old is she now?” Coulson asked.

“Almost 10 months. She almost walked the other day.” He grinned, looking down at her.

“Oh wow.” May commented. “Well maybe we’ll all get to see it happen tonight.”

Daisy then let out a cry. “Well, she’s still a little tired. I’m gonna go put her back in her crib.” He smiled once more before leaving the room.

“The others should be here soon.” Skye said. She led Coulson and May into the living room, which was decorated from head to toe with lights, garland, ornaments, and much more.

“There are snacks on the kitchen counter and drinks by the fridge. Alcohol is in the pantry. Dinner should be ready in about half an hour.” She walked into the kitchen, stirring the sauce and noodles she had boiling on the stove. Coulson and May sat down on the couch, each grabbing a piece of the candy that was on the coffee table.

About ten minutes later, there was another knock on the door. Grant got it this time, opening the door to find Fitz and Simmons, along with Trip and Mack. The four of them always seemed to be together these days.

“Come on in.” Grant said. They all took their shoes off, and Grant welcomed them all with a hug of his own.

“Skye’s in the kitchen, and Coulson and May are in the living room.” He paused. “Have you guys heard from Lance or Bobbi?”

Fitz and Simmons shook their heads.

“I haven’t heard from either of them in a few days.” Trip added.

xxxxx

Lance glanced at the clock: 6:17 p.m.

“Son of a bitch.” He jumped off the couch and found Bobbi laying in their bed.

“Bobbi, didn’t you see the card on the fridge? Skye and Ward’s dinner is tonight.” He stood in the doorway.

She got up from the bed and walked over to him.

“Uh, no, I didn’t see it.” She paused to think. “I just got home 20 minutes ago and you were asleep.”

“But you always get a beer after work, I figured you would’ve seen it.” He furrowed his brows.

“Doesn’t matter, let’s get going. We're already late.” She walked into the bathroom, but not before Lance could notice the cold tone in her voice.

xxxxx

The last knock came at nearly 7 o’clock. Skye answered it.

“Hey guys, you’re a little late.” She joked. “But no worries, dinner’s just now ready, so come on in!” They followed her into the kitchen / living room area and greeted the others.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting at the dining table with plates in front of them piled with food. Skye stood up with her wineglass in hand.

“I just wanted to take a minute to thank all of you guys for coming tonight.” She looked at Grant. “Grant and I were really excited to have you all over to celebrate the holidays, and we’re both really happy with how it turned out.” She paused a moment. “You guys are my family. We’re this large, crazy, dysfunctional family, and I wouldn’t trade it for the world. I love you all.” She raised her glass. “Merry Christmas.”

They all raised their glassed in unison and started eating.

After dinner, everyone sat around chatting, while some others decided to eat dessert. After about an hour, they exchanged gifts. Skye didn't mention anything about gifts on the invitation, but they were a family, and that’s what families do.

Skye and Grant both received a few things for the baby, and a couple other things for themselves. Fitz and Simmons got some science-y stuff that everyone had to google before buying. Coulson got an antique watch that everyone pitched in on. Mack got a couple Xbox games and a new controller. Trip got some workout gear and a new coffee mug. May also got some workout clothes, along with a pair of sunglasses. Bobbi got a Star Wars sweater, and Lance got a leather jacket.

After everyone was back to talking and eating, Lance pulled Bobbi aside into the guest bedroom.

“Hey, can I talk to you?” He asked. She nodded. “Is everything okay? You seemed a bit tense earlier before we left.”

She averted her eyes to the side.

“Bobbi, you can trust me. We’ve been through this time and time again.” He was beginning to raise his voice. “We’ve been back together for almost a year now, and you still have these trust issues with me! Why?”

She brought her eyes back up to meet his and they were glossed over with tears. He swallowed and brought his hands up to cup her face.

“You can talk to me.”

She swallowed and brought her hands up to his jacket. “I know I can talk to you. And, I do trust you. That's not it.” She paused. “I didn’t see the invitation because I didn’t get a beer after work.”

He furrowed his brows and shook his head slightly, confused.

“Because I’m pregnant.” Her voice was soft. She didn’t move, afraid of how he would react. Her worries were eased when his face broke into a smile and he pulled her into his arms.

“What? Really?” He exclaimed, letting her go from the embrace.

She nodded. “About a month now. I missed my period this month. I took the test two days ago.”

He pulled her in for another hug. “Best present ever.” He whispered into her ear.

xxxxx

The two of them walked back into the living room, Lance glancing at her to make sure she was ready for this. She nodded.

“Hey guys.” Lance said relatively loud.

Everyone quieted and looked up at the two of them. Lance reached down and took Bobbi’s hand in his own.

“We have a little announcement.” He said.

Bobbi took a deep breath. “We’re having a baby.” She said it just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone immediately stood up and walked over to them. A few gasped, and some said “oh my gosh” or “congrats.”

They all hugged Bobbi and Lance, telling them that they’re going to be great parents and that it’s going to amazing. Skye and Grant both offered their help for babysitting or for advice, Coulson and May also offering their help. Everyone was so supportive of them that Bobbi didn’t seem so afraid anymore. She realized that even having a baby couldn’t be hard when she had these people to help her and support her. And of course, she had Lance. She turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He said softly.

xxxxx

After everyone was gone, Skye was in the kitchen finishing cleaning up. Grant walked into the room a moment later.

“She asleep?” Skye asked.

He nodded. “Finally.”

He walked into the kitchen and, to Skye’s surprise, swooped her up in his arms.

“Oh my, what’s gotten into you Mr. Ward?” She asked sarcastically.

“Must be all that wine you gave me.” He smiled, carrying her into their bedroom. He set her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. He kissed her softly.

“Tonight was great. Thank you so much for all of your help babe.” She said, playing with the collar of his shirt.

“Always.” He kissed her one more time. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” They smiled at each other, and Skye started unbuttoning his shirt. She was on the last button when she heard Daisy crying over the baby monitor. She smiled.

"I got it." She rolled out from under him and off the bed. She looked back at him and kissed him on the forehead. "Another time." 

He watched her walk out of the room and take a left down the hall. He sighed, tossing his shirt and jeans on the ground, making himself comfortable. They hadn't had time alone to themselves since the baby was born, but he didn't mind too much anymore. He loved Skye and Daisy with all of his heart. And those thoughts carried over into his dreams that night.


End file.
